Light v Dark
by Jukeboxheroabc09
Summary: Danny is getting used to the limelight and everything seems to be going well with family and friends until a series of events that leads him to battling some of his- worst enemies but he wont do it alone. DXS TxV post-PP first fan fic T to be safe HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters. They belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios, even though I wish I could own Nick so Butch could make wonderful episodes again and hire Fanfiction writers to help with the episodes.

**A/N: this is my first first fanfic so don't flame me too bad but R&R please. Also if there are any scences from this or anyother chapter that you would wish to illustrate that would also be welcomed. Hope you Enjoy. **

Danny Phantom: Light vs. Dark

The Guys in White headquarters hadn't been the same since the Disastoroid incident when the Phantom Child was revealed to be the Son of the incompetent ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton. The U.S. Congress placed a protection order over the young boy so that no one would be able to keep him for scientific study under any circumstances. Also Axion Labs(now being run by Manson industries duet to the fact that Vlad Masters lost it when he was left in space) had shifted its partnership to Fentonworks to design technology. GIW had become basically the prison for all non-ghost criminals. Everything they did had to be approved by over by Team Phantom and Fentonworks. Yet like most government organizations that have a taste of vengeance, the Guys in White had one ghost prisoner to study, Ghost #170605-90606 also known as Lydia the assistant to Frederic Isak Showenhower aka Freakshow. They used her Ghost DNA to try and upgrade there weapons or create systems to destroy the Young Hero. Yet there plans had not conceived anything.

"I find it quite hillarious in a sad way that both of us were stopped by a teenage boy and his stupid little friends," said Freakshow to one of the Guys in White.

"Remain silent," said the guard. "We were not stopped. The naivety of our leaders in believing that a monstours hybrid of Ghost and Man could be good and would not try and hurt the Normal humans. Trusting IT just after one just like him tried to take over the world. Pure Foolishness."

"Sounds like to me that you are a tad bit jealous. I know how you feel. Perhaps I could be removed from this cell and be treated as an ally rather than an enemy?", questioned Freakshow.

"Ha! Do you really think that we would want one who has a ghost as an ally to help us," scoffed the guard.

"Fool," said Freakshow. "You will have wished that you would have me on yourside when I escape from this place."

"Yeah yeah yeah,"said the guard. "Like you would be able to...:" BOOM!

A large burst through the building and smoke an dust blinded most of the men in the facility. All of the sudden Lydia came flying threw the doors sending Tattooed spirits on a rampage destruction along with an ectoblasing weapon she had in her hand , causing chaos inevery direction, heading straight for the containment cell that they had Freakshow in.

"Lydia my dear." said Freakshow with a wicked laugh. "How lovely is it to see you. "

Lydia grabbed Freakshow and and phased through the ceiling of the of the GIW headquarters and made it outside. After her tattooed spirits caught up with her set Freakshow down she pulled her robe back over her.

"Well well now that we are out of that wretched place where will we go now so that our favorite Ghost boy won't find us?"said Freakshow

Lydia smirked under her hood and pulled off one of her wrist bands on her arm and bared a spiraling tatoo that noone had ever seen before. It came off and created a Ghost portal to the Ghost Zone.

"So to escape from the Ghost Boy and his little friends by going to the last place he would look," Freakshow mentioned. With that he and Lydia stepped through the portal and disappeared.

_Meanwhile back at GIW headquarters..._

"Sir should we notify the Fentons?" asked Agent XJ-9, a younger agent in the organization.

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!" barked Agent Q. "They must have no idea that we had a ghost contained here or that we allowed the prisoners to escape. That would just have them and the rest of the government investigate our other activities.

"It appears the Ecto-being had the ability to create portals to the demension known as the Ghost Zone,sir, and that they have escaped in there," said Agent P.

"Hmm... Since we do not have an operational portal running yet we can just hope that they stay quiet until we can go after them or claim that the Ecto-bieng broke in here and avoid the blame," said Agent P.

"Agreed!" said all other agents in unison.

_In the Ghost Zone..._

"Lydia where are we going?" asked Freakshow. They had been going through the Ghost Zone for what seemed like ages while Lydia seemed to be leading the way to some place and holding Freakshow by the arm. Finally what looked like a clock tower came into view to the evil pair.

"Is this the legendary Clock Tower where the Masters of time are?" questioned Freakshow in an awe like manner.

Lydia chose not to respond to this, rather turned them invisible and phased through the entrance. Inside they searched until they found a room that seemed to show different points in time. There Lydia turned them both visible and walked to one of the portals and made it shift to a different event in time.

"That's right before the Fenton boy destroyed Reality Gauntlet,"said Freakshow.

Almost immediately that was said, Lydia sent one of her tatoos with a time medallion in to retrieve the right before Danny destroyed it, but causing an explosion that made the young hero think otherwise. The spirit brought back the gauntlet to Lydia who gave it to Freakshow.

"Finally I have the power of the Reality Gauntlet again to rule the..." Said Freakshow.

"NOT SO FAST!" said Master of Time Clockwork. "I would put that back if I where you."

"Ha, you must be the Master of Time", said Freakshow charging up a blast with the Reality Gauntlet. "Now what is more powerful Reality or Time?"

Clockwork knew he could not Time Out due to the properties of the Gauntlent but he could use other powers at his disposal. Freakshow sent a blast at Clockwork causing an explosion of Time and space. When the dust cleared the Gauntlet was glowing and flew off Freakshow's hand separating the Magic Gems and flew off into seemingly different directions.

"Now I suggest that you allow me to return you to your proper place and then I will retrieve the gauntlet and gems to be destroyed in their proper time." said Clockwork. But before Clockwork could do anything Lydia sped across the room and phased out of the Clock Tower. Clockwork glanced over to the area where she came from with alarm and saw she came from the containment area though after inspection it seemed like nothing was missing...

"Lydia what will we do now that the Gauntlet is out of our reach?" asked Freakshow.

The female responded by landing on a floating landmass and reached into her robes and pulled out what looked like a dusty thermos like the one the Fenton child used to capture ghosts along with a small scoll.

"What's this?" asked freakshow taking the scroll and thermos from Lydia. Freakshow began to read the scroll with an evil grin on his face. "Well well well he may be no Gennie but perhaps we can work with this being together..."

And with that said Freakshow began to open the Thermos with red light pouring out of it releasing an evil that should have never been released.

"Welcome Dan Phantom," said Freakshow. "I am Freakshow and I have released you. I wish for us to enter a partnership in order to destroy a certain teenage boy and his awful friends."

"I know who you are Freakshow," said Dan Phantom. "and though I wish to work alone most of the time perhaps I could make an exception..."

_(close up of Danny's face in Fenton form eyes opening rapidly)_

"NO!" shouted young Daniel Fenton shooting up from his bed waking up. "Please let that be a bad dream. Please let that be a bad dream! Please!"

"Danny is everything all right ?," said Maddie Fenton. "You need to get up or you will be late to school!"

"Great," said Danny. This morning gets better and better."

_Instrumental of familiar them music plays_

**A/N: Just a few things. I am working on a second Chapter if you have enjoyed this. If any OC's are introduced don't worry they wont be anything that will destroy cannon. Thanks R&R please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor any of the references to other famous cartoons. OC's, Story lines, ect. are mine. I also do not own any of the cars that are mentioned and are trade marked by the companies.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews hope you like chapter two and that it lives up to the potential that some of you said.**

Danny Phantom: Light v Dark

Sam Manson pulled up into a parking space a school sipping her coffee with a smile on her face. "I love having a little bit of alone time by myself enjoying the morning air and a a good book," she thought as she got out of her car, a Lexus HS hybrid, and walked over to a bench with her book bag.

She smiled as she looked around at the new school that had been built and completed after the Disasteroid event. Due to the fact that Amity Park was now home to the Hero of the Earth the population soared enough that the old school could not handle the amount of students. So as mayor Tucker Foley decided with the help of the Casper High School board that there should be a new high school to be built and that the old high school had now been named Historic Casper High School and Amity Park Museum dedicated to the history of the town and an ever expanding section of a certain halfa. Tours were given by the friendly spirit of Sidney Pointdexter. It was also a location of the biannual town event of Phantom Fest. The event happened near Danny's Birthday near the beginning of the school year and also on the anniversary of the Disateroid incident. It was Tuckers idea that the town instantly approved of. In fact many of the major cities of the world had their own Phantom Fest and that the President was thinking of making it a National Holiday each time it was celebrated. Due to the many requests of Danny's appearance at so many events coming up his family decided to celebrate his birthday with a small celebration of just a few family and friends with the possibility of an appearance from some of the friendlier ghosts such as Frostbite, Pandora, Dora, ect.

This reminded Sam of the present she was getting Danny and giggled, "I really hope he likes the present I am giving him tonight. He may be confused at first but I think he will understand."

With this she looked up and noticed a bright red Scion xB pulled up with the liscense plate RD-HNTRSS. Out of the vehicle walked out Valerie Gray.

"Hey girl," said Valerie. "What's the book your reading?"

"Hey Val,"said Sam replying to her friend. "It's called Heart&Man by . Basically a Goth thriller/romance of a girl in love with a ghost."

"Hmm..Sounds very familiar,"said Valerie with a smirk. "Is there an attractive female knight in Red?"

"No," laughed Sam. "And I know what you meant."

Sam was glad everything was patched up with Valerie. After Danny revealed himself in Antarctica he went and talked to Valerie. At first she was kind of hurt but realized that if Danny had tried to tell her earlier that she would probably tried to destroy or hurt him. She also looked at him and told him not to worry about telling her all they could be were friends but that she always knew who he was in love with. Danny had blushed when she told him this and said thanks. She also agreed to help Danny in his fight against evil ghosts and became a member of Team Phantom. Yet Miss Gray was not to be alone in love due to the fact that a certain mayor that had gotten confidence had asked her out and was now her boyfriend and also became best friends with Sam since most of the issues they had with each other had been resolved.

"Bye the way I love what you have done to with your look," said Valerie. "I'm not saying you did not know fashion before but it looks really nice on you."

"Thank you," said Sam."I wanted to keep the Goth appeal but also wanted to try something a little bit different and see Danny's reaction."

Glancing at her reflection in the window she looked at her appearance. She had allowed her hair to grow out a little past her shoulders during the summer. She was also wearing a longer purple top with a black spider web design that had sleeves about the length of a baseball style shirt. The shirt was long enough she had a belt on across her waist with a green heart with a ghost inside it. Instead of her traditional skirt she was wearing black denim jeans that went over her boots.

"Your welcome," said Valerie. "I would change up my look but the only way to get Tucker to notice me would be to make a dress out of beef jerky with a built in game system."

Sam chuckled at the comment, "You got that right..."

All of the sudden a bright pink Mazada Miata pulled up along with a blue Chevy Camaro from the 80's.

"Dashie-Poo," screeched Paulina as she got out of her car running towards the Camaro.

"Paulie-wali," said Dash as he got out of his car embracing the latin girl in his arms.

"I don't know whether to barf, get a headache, or blast them with one of my ghost weapons," said Valerie.

"I know what you mean," said Sam "If it wasn't that I was drinking my favorite coffee from Green Beans I would."

"You sure love that new coffee place," said Valerie looking at her friend who was earnestly finishing off her hot beverage.

"Hey a place that plays music that we like, supports Danny, and helps save the enviroment, whats not to love, said Sam.

"True true,"said Valerie. "I still can't believe you weren't frustrated with Danny getting a muscle car."

"Well he and his dad figured out a way to covert the filtered Ectoplasm into fuel that wouldn't harm the environment so it's no like most," said Sam.

All of the sudden a red 1969 mustang Convertible with a white stripe down the middle skidded into the Parking lot and into the space next to Sam's car. Following that was a customized steel blue Scion Xc.

"I won," said a certain halfa with a giant grin on his face while getting out of the mustang.

"DID NOT!" Shouted Tucker as he stepped out of his. "You totally went Ghostmode with your car. We agreed on just car no High performance nitrous on me and no Ghost mode on yours."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Danny straight faced with a slight grin.

"IT TURNED BLACK WITH GREEN FLAMES WITH YOUR SYMBOL ON THE HOOD AND TRUNK!" Yelled Tucker.

"Did not!" said Danny

"Did too!" said tucker.

"DID NOT!" said Danny.

"DID TOO!" replied Tucker.

"DID..." said Danny.

"GREAT GATSBY!" yelled Mr. Lancer storming out of the school. "WHAT ARE THE TWO OF YOU THINKING! RACING ON THE OPEN ROAD. ENTERING THE SCHOOL PARKING LOT LIKE THAT AND THEN ARGUING ABOUT IT ON SCHOOL GROUNDS. IS THAT ANY WAY FOR THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD AND MAYOR OF THE CITY TO BE ACTING IN FRONT OF IMPRESSIONABLE FRESHMEN!"

Danny and Tucker looked behind them and saw a group of younger students staring in awe of seeing the hero and fright seeing the older man in rage.

"Good Going Fenton and Foley!" shouted Dash and Kwan, who had just shown up.

"Oh this is good" whispered Danny to Tucker.

"I know right," whispered back Tucker.

After breathing heavily Lancer calmed down and said "You two better not expect any special treatment just because of your titles and who you are. You are both still students and I am now Prinipal, which is why you are not allowed to wear you mayor attire Mr. Foley, and you will face punishment for this incident. Though due to the festivities tomorrow and coming days with the fact that the two of you are prominent figures in it, I will not give you after school detention."

"Yes! Thank you, , Sir!" said both Tucker and Danny.

"Wait one minute!" said Lancer. "It's like dealing with Huck Finn and Tom Sawyer sometimes with you two. You two will have to spend detention in my room during lunch. Don't try to get out of it because it will be as bad for me as it is for you."

"Yes sir." said Danny and Tucker with a sigh.

"Wow who knew that the Mayor of the City and Danny Phantom could be so smooth," said Valerie and giving Sam a high-five.

"Why did you guys race in the first place?" questioned Sam. "It isn't that smart of an idea to do."

"Well you see I was running late and when I pulled up to the stop light Tucker was next to me and we looked at each other and made an agreement," said Danny.

"Which you broke," said Tucker. "Anyway one thing led to another and we are here."

Sam and Valerie looked at each other and said "Boys."

Danny and tthen looked at his girlfriend, "Wow you look beautiful. By the way is the belt supposed to symbolize something?"

"Why thank you and yes, it does,"said Sam blushing. "Your look doesn't look half bad either."

Sam looked at her boyfriend saw how he had changed up. His hair had not changed,which she didn't mind but his clothes on the other hand were a little different. He was wearing an open blue short sleved button up shirt with a plaid pattern in a blue that was the color of his eyes. Underneath he wore a t-shirt similar to the his normal one only the colors were inverted. The jeans he was wearing were slightly lighter and skater shoes that were white with black designs.

"Thanks," said Danny.

Not to be out done Tucker said, "Well my girlfriend has always been stylish and doesn't neeed to change!"

Valerie smiled at herself and her classic yellow and orange outfit, "Thanks dear. Though I am glad you let me help you with your look.

"Your welcome and thank you I guess," blushed Tucker slightly embarrassed.

Sam and Danny nodded in agreement. Tucker's look when he wasn't wearing the mayor garb had been modified by his fashion forward girlfriend. The famous beret stayed though the one he was wearing now had a black stripe going down the middle and his glasses were now more chic than geek. His yellow shirt had been replaced by a red long sleeved shirt and gray vest with a white dress shirt underneath. Dark blue denim jeans replaced the cargo pants that he had simpler brown shoes replaced the boots he wore.

"Val you have changed your look a little though, said Sam. "I was going to say that before Dash and Paulina made us sick and Speed Demon with Techno Racer showed up."

Valerie had changed a little of her look with a longer skirt that went down to her knees, Her shirt was yellow still but had sleeves and faded from Light yellow to dark gold. She now wore brown dress boots. She also wore an opal necklace given to her by Tucker after they had started going out.

"Thanks Sam, said Val. "I can kinda afford a little more now that my dad has a better job at Axion Labs thanks to the new owners and don't worry babe, I know your not that good with details so I am not bad for you not noticing."

"Your welcome on both accounts Val," said sam and then with a annoyed voice, "and bye the way Tucker what did you mean when you said 'My girlfiend has always been stylish' are you trying to say that I was not stylish or something?"

"Your on your own, babe" said Valerie.

Danny sesning that two of his best male friend was about to be killed girlfriend interjected, "Hey we better check our class schedules, you know so that we know where to go and so we're not late."

This seemed to work and Tucker said "Okay." He pulled out his PDA and printed of each of the four friends schedule using the built in printer. "We each should have the same schedule because I said it would help Danny if he entered a battle though it was more for us too have classes together."

Sam looked at her schedule and noticed something, "Danny do you see Psychology?"

"Yes," said Danny. "What's up?"

"Do you see who is teaching it?" asked Sam.

"Huh?" said Danny looking at the piece of paper. Jasmine Fenton. "Oh that."

"Yes that" Sam replied with Valerie and Tucker looking with the same look of curiosity. "How can she be teaching if she has only been taking college classes for about a year and a half?"

"Well due to her high scores on the CAT when she took it, the school that she applied, Tri-State University, to let her take classes over the internet during her senior year along with the Dual-Credit classes," said Danny. "She also tested out of the basic Psychology classes at her school and was exempt from the Ghost Psychology and Paranormal Activity classes. So she Graduated Highschool with a high school Diploma and Bachlors Degree in Paranormal Psychology. This Summer she Spent all her time and somehow managed to Complete her Masters. Don't ask how she did it. I don't even want to know. So When Principal Ishiyama left and Lancer replaced her he hired Jazz to teach Pschology."

"Whoa,"said Tucker. "I knew she was an overachiever but Wow..."

"Yeah she is working on her Doctorate right now while she is teaching," said Danny.

"So we better not be late to her class" said Sam looking at her watch and with that the foursome were off to Miss Fenton' s class.

_Meanwhile in the darkest reaches of the Ghost Zone..._

"So the pathetic younger version of me saved humanity and ghosts alike and then revealed himself to become a worldwide hero," said Dan Phantom after Freakshow helped explain what had gone on in the world. "Gah! This makes me sick."

"I agree with you there," said Freakshow. "Though I am worried about the Time Master. How long will it be until he finds out your missing and the halfa comes to find us?"

"I wouldn't worry about either one of those happening, replied Dan Phantom. "Your assistant Lydia replaced the thermos with another one. He shouldn't notice because I stopped moving long ago and waited for a day like this. My younger self only beat me last time because he surprised me, but I have a plan that should destroy him and it involves this Gauntlet you know about, but first we must complete stage one of my plan."

Though he envied almost all ghosts Freakshow had decided to try and not let that be a factor this time. From what he read Dan Phantom was composed of both the ghost boy and Plasmius. Dan Phantom could be the most powerful ghosts, even more the Pariah Dark.

"So my powerful ally," asked Freakshow, "what does that plan entail?"

"Thats for you to find out," said Dan Phantom. "But we must head to the ruins of Pariah Dark."

"Whatever you say.." replied a slightly annoyed Freakshow as Lydia grabbed hold of him and the unholy followed Dan Phantom in the direction of the ruins.

**Hoped you enjoyed the second Chapter. I know it's a little longer and not as suspenseful as the first but I had add the humor that is usally in a Danny Phantom episode. Next Chapter should be up soon. Hope you enjoy this one. Don't worry there will be action in the next one I decided to cut it off here but I know what will the next one, R&R please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Danny Phantom or any other copy righted materials I use. OC's, plot, and other original ideas used are mine. **

**A/N: Glad there are people that like this story. Suggest to your friends please and hope you like this one. **

Danny Phantom: Light v Dark

The ruins of Pariah Dark seemed like a place of despair where only fear and destruction remained. The Fright Knight was no where insight at this time. A trio of unholy might walked through the area before stopping in front of the entrance of the room that held Pariah Dark's Sarcophagus.

"Do you have the thermos that kept me captive?" asked Dan Phantom.

"Yes, But why do you need it? It won't hold Pariah Dark." answered Freakshow giving Phantom the device.

Dan Phantom looked at the human and questioned why he was continuing to allow him to live and did not simply destroy him like he did in his reality. He then remembered that Freakshow could be a good pawn of his master plan and that in his reality he became a ghost that was almost as aggravating as the Box Ghost to him.

Deciding to let Freakshow glimpse into his plan, "I am not going to use it to to capture Pariah Dark," said Dan Phantom. "You see normally only two ghosts can combine into one due to the natural order of things, such as Plasmius and my older form, and become something more powerful. But, with this I can incorporate it into my being and fuse other spirits into me making me more powerful."

"So what your saying is that you are going to use that to have Pariah Dark combine with you?" asked Freakshow.

"Exactly,"said Dan Phantom taking apart the device. Putting the ring of the top of the thermos in the palm of his hand and setting the remaining pieces across his arm, he closed his eyes and charged up ecto-energy until he glowed a bright white. When he returned to a normal state the pieces of the thermos had disappeared and was left with a blue circle on his left glove.

"Yes," said Dan Phantom with a menacing laugh. "It worked. Now time to go wake up old Pariah"

Lydia and Freakshow followed behind warily because of the power of Pariah Dark. Once inside the room Dan floated up to the sarcophagus and smiled. Reaching at the lid of the dark object he pulled it open.

"WHO DARES RELEASE ME," yelled Pariah Dark.

"I do" said Dan Phantom. Dan then released a Ghostly wail on Pariah Dark at point blank knocking the evil King down. Dan then held out his left hand and shot a beam that looked like a Thermos Beam at Pariah Dark. When the beam hit him he was sucked into the glove and into Dan Phantom. Dan started Glowing a deep crimson red and bent over. Freakshow watched in amazement as the ghostly phantom glowed red and screamed in what seemed like somewhere between agony and delight.

"Now I have the power" said Dan Phantom. His appearance had changed slightly. Every part of the suit that was white had turned blood red including the cape. The symbol on his chest was no longer same as the hero of the world but now a D that was mad from sharp crescent-moon shape with a line going through the two points that was pointed like a sword on each end.

"If the devil exists this is what he must look like," thought Freakshow.

The Fright Knight came riding through on his stead shouting, "Who has Release my Master?"

"I have," said the Phantom. "I have also bested him and combined with him. You and his armies are now mine to control for as long as I rule."

The Fright Knight looked at him and the empty Sarcophagus and replied, "As you command my new liege. Perhaps thou should put on the Crown of fire and Ring of rage for the full effect?"

"Well my servant that seems like a good idea," said Dan Phantom and with that he reached inside the former spot of the ghost king and put on the dark objects. "Now You will no longer refer to me as Dan Phantom but from this moment on as Dark Phantom. Fright Knight you are dismissed until I call upon your services again."

"Yes my liege," replied the Fright Knight.

"Excuse me um... Dark Phantom," asked Feakshow. "will we attack the Ghost Boys world now or is there more to your plan?"

"Have you ever played the game of chess Freakshow?" asked Dark Phantom.

"Yes," answered Freakshow.

"Then you know that in chess you must undermine your opponent and crush them from all possible angles," said Dark Phantom. "We cannot simply attack the boy from head on rather crush his support first and then destroy him. I must also see how powerful he has grown and also make sure that there is no possibly way of defeat, even though I am confident with my plan that it shouldn't fail."

"What do you mean?" asked Freakshow

"You will soon find out," said Dark Phantom and then snapped his fingers and a platoon of skeleton appeared in front of him. "Go to fright Knight and tell him to come to me. After that search the Ghost Zone without being noticed for a gold Gauntlet and three Gems that should fit in it."

With that order the small portion of the army was off. Dark Phantom then shot a fireball at the ground which grew into what seemed like a skeleton made of blue fire with green glowing eyes. Only It's hands and feet seemed to have gloves and boots.

"I will call you a Darkfire," said Dark Phantom. "Go to the Human world and strike the right time to attack,"

Speechlessly the fiery spirit bowed and went off. Dan then seemed to clone himself into a form of his old appearance.

"You know your place in the plan," said Dark Phantom. "Go wait until you are needed."

The clone smiled and laughed, rising up and flying off into the distance. Now during all of this Freakshow was even more confused when all of this was going on and was about to ask Dark Phantom about was going on.

"What is.." Freakshow spoke.

"Aw Freakshow don't think I have forgotten about you and how you have aided," said the evil specter with a smile. He pointed at Freakshow and a crimson ring of fire formed around him.

"Whats happening?" said Freakshow. As the crimson ring of flames grew and circled him.

"What needs to be," said Dark Phantom.

Lydia flew back looking at the spot where Freakshow was unsure of whether or not she should attack Dark Phantom or to wait and see what he meant.

_In the meantime at Caspar High..._

Danny sighed as he entered the room right before the first bell rung. All his life he hated being lectured by his sister on how to do something or how he needed to apply himself towards something. They had grown closer due to the ghost fighting but even there it was hard for him when she used the wrong names for ghosts.

"Now I have to deal with it and actually listen," he said as he slid into a seat at the front row of tables in the class between Sam and Tucker. Valerie came into the room and sat next to Tucker.

"Why are we on the front row?" asked Danny,

But before anyone could answer Jasmine Fenton walked into the room and wrote her name on the board along with Psychology 101 on the board.

"Hello Class I am your instructor this year for Intro in to Psychology, Miss Jasmine Fenton or Miss Fenton to all of your,"said Jazz. "Some of you may know me from my parents Jack and Maddie Fenton or better yet" ,motioning to Danny who sunk down into his seat, "my brother Danny Fenton or more commonly known Danny Phantom."

The whole class erupted in cheers for Danny, even Paulina and Dash. Sam, Tucker and Valerie turned and smiled the halfa who sat back up in his seat and looked around the room with amazement.

"Please calm down class," replied Jasmine with a smile. "I am just as proud if not more as all of you. Now some of you are familiar faces and some of you I don't know but what you want to know about me is that I am the youngest person to complete there Masters in Paranormal Science and Psychology at Ti-State University and I am currently working on my Doctorate through the University of Wisconsin. I hope all of you like the tables that I chose for my class rather than the traditional desks. I decided that I wanted to treat you like college adults in some respects. My class will not be easy and expect the best from each of you, though I can understand any responsibilities that you have to take care of too."

As she said this last comment she looked at the table in the row where the four friends were seated and then began to delve into her lecture about Psychology.

"Maybe this wont be as bad as I thought it would be," thought Danny. "She actually seems to be a good teacher and will also be more lenient of my work being a little late because of ghost fighting."

Jazz seemed to entertain the class with basic concepts of Psychology for the rest of the period. Though some of the students fell asleep, Danny and crew payed attention dutifully giving more confidence to Jazz when it looked like it was faulting. When the bell rung for the next class everybody got up and left but Danny who looked at Jazz and gave a thumbs up.

Jazz knowing that this meant good job mouthed "Thanks" and then said, "You better get to class Mr. Fenton you wouldn't want to be tardy."

Danny smiled and left only to run into Dash Baxter and the jock crew.

"Danny your sister is by far one the most awesome and smartest teachers ever," said Dash in a surprisingly honest way.

"Umm... Well thanks Dash," said Danny.

"She is also the hottest too," added and then glanced around, "But don't tell Pauina or she might kill me Ok?"

Danny contemplating whether or not to deck Dash just bore a smile and said, "Don't worry Dash, I would never tell anyone about the last comment you said."

The rest of the day went smoothly with Physics and Calculus running smoothly due to Danny's interests in the Space Program. It was then the Lunch bell rung for his Seniors and Juniors at the end of Calculus

causing Danny and Tucker to groan as they left the class room. While they were walking out into the hall with Valerie and Sam, Jazz came walking up to them.

"Hey would the for of you mind if I sat with and ate with you ?" asked Jazz. "I have lunch duty this week and I thought we could just talk. Don't worry we will talk about non-class related material because there is something I kinda wanted to tell you guys."

"Well Valerie and I would love to eat with you," said Sam with one of her trademark grins. "But these two have somewhere to be during lunch."

"Whats that?" asked Jazz, but before Tucker and Danny could answer Lancer walked up to them.

"They have a very special appointment with me," said Lancer.

"Oh OK," said Jasmine slightly confused. "Have fun I guess."

"Yes Speedy GonTechno, have fun," laughed Valerie

"You too Speed Demon" said Sam giving Valerie a high-five,while Jazz looked confused at the new found nicknames as they walked away.

"Consider this an early birthday present Mr. Fenton that I decided to not inform your sister or either of you or Mr. Foley's parents from your dramatic entering this morning." said Lancer as they walked to his classroom. "Your Lunches are already in my room. I will have an assignment on the board and like normal detention not talking, txting. Instant messaging or that Bookfacing thing you kids do today."

"Yes Mr. Lancer," both Danny and Tucker said while hearing the giggling of their girlfriends in the distance behind them.

"Sam never giggles," said Danny walking to Lancers class room next to Tucker. "I think it was a bad idea to let those two hang out. Why did we do it?"

"Remember Doomed 2 finally came out and they had already been getting along so we thought that Sam would be distracted with a new female friend so that just the two of us could win until it backfired and Sam got Val into it after awhile and they started beating us,"answered "I think Jazz put it best when she said 'Satisfying short term pleasure while hurting long term goals' today."

"Why she couldn't tell us that back then is beyond me said Danny entering the classroom door.

"Okay" said Lancer while the boys sat into the desks. "I will give you your lunches and for your punishment you will write two 1000 word essays. One will be on how irresponsible driving is deadly and the other will be on how people of power should be good role models and not abuse there power. You may want to start now while you eat in order finish. You may use no technology or ghost powers to help you."

With that Lancer handed the boys each a sack lunch and sat down at his desk and began to eat his own lunch and read a new novel he had gotten the other day. The lunches were just a sandwich, a bag of chips, an apple and a small bottle of water. Lancer suddenly got a text message and blue mist came from Danny's mouth.

"Sorry Lancer, But looks like I gotta go," said Danny forming white circles around himself. "You know ghosts and such. GOING..."

"Not so fast Mr. Fenton," said Lancer. "The message I received was from your sister. She along with Miss Manson and Miss Gray have the situation under control.

"The downside of having people in your life that can hunt ghosts for you," muttered Danny staying in human mode.

"Agreed," added Tucker.

The clock ticked on and on in the room while the two boys wrote and wrote until the essays where threw and Lancer read more and more of his novel until the bell rung to end lunch and torture for the duo.

"So did you complete your assignments ?" asked Lancer setting down his book.

"Yes we did and see you later," said Danny grabbing his and Tuckers papers setting on the desk heading towards the door.

"Um Danny," said Tucker, "Check your schedule dude."

Danny looked at his schedule after lunch. The piece of paper said Junior English- Lancer.

"So you mean we get to stay in here longer," Danny groaned.

"Yes Mr. Fenton, That is a balanced education is why you here" said Lancer as students came into the room. In the hall cheers of "MISS FENTON! MISS FENTON!" could be heard.

Valerie and Sam walked into the room looking at Danny, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer.

"I think Jazz...I mean Miss Fenton is going to be the most popular teacher here commented Sam. "By the way did you know that the Lunch Lady Ghost and Box ghost got together?"

"And that they had a..." Valerie was adding.

"A child named Box Lunch," said Danny.

"Yes," said Sam with Tucker and Valarie also starring at him. "How did you know?"

"Umm... Lucky guess," replied Danny covering himself and quickly added, "How was the fight?"

"Well the Family showed up with the baby and Box Ghost said 'BEWARE OF THE TERRIABLE FAMILY TEAM OF LUNCH FOOD AND SQUARE CARD BOARD OF EVIL!', so Valerie transformed into his suit and pulled out the Jack-O-Nine tails."

"Jazz sent the Message to lancer that we had it covered," added Valerie. "Then she pulled out the Fenton peeler and activated the battle suit. Sam took on the Lunch Lady, Jazz Box Ghost and I handled Box Lunch."

"Jazz Quickly took care of Box Ghost and helped me took care of the lunch Lady ghost who was in her meat monster form," continued Sam. "We managed to take her down and then three of us spent most of the time fighting Box Lunch who was surprisingly tough but we finally beat her."

"For only looking about like 6months and with parents like hers she is surprisingly strong," commented Valerie.

"Okay class settle down, said Lancer and Sam and Valerie sat down behind there boyfriends. "We do have work today even though the celebrations that are happening tomorrow. This grading period we are going to be learning about ballads in history."

Dash raised his hand, "Are you talking about those epic slow songs rock bands play?"

Lancer sighed, "No Mr. Baxter."

"What about the famous songs in musicals" said a girl from the Theater department.

"Not those either Miss Evans," said Mr. Lancer. "Now Class if you would only let me explain.."

Mr. Lancer was not able to say the next word because blue mist for the second time that day came out of Danny's mouth.

"Mr. Lancer I don't mean interrupt you but it's time for me to do my job," said Danny.

"Of course Mr. Fenton," said Mr. Lancer. "And class I know that you won't pay attention to me lecture so maybe you can be inspired by the heroic acts of Mr. Fenton while he fights whatever creature it is this time."

"YAY," said the class. "SAY IT DANNY! SAY IT!"

"Alright," said Danny with white rings Forming around him. "I'M GOING GHOST."

And with that simple phrase Danny Fenton became, Danny Phantom Hero of the Ghost Zone and World. Danny's ghost appearance had changed slightly. It was the same color pattern but his white collar extend to the top of his shoulders with white rectangles going down until above his elbow. White stripes went up on the side of his legs to his belt.

"I'll message you on the Fenton Phones if I need help guys unless it looks like I need it," Danny said while Tucker Sam and Valerie nodded in agreement.

And with that the ghostly hero headed off to fight.

"I AM NOT AFTER YOU FOOLS," shouted Skulker. "I AM AFTER YOUR SON THE WHELP!"

"Not with Jack and Maddie Fenton, Ghost Hunters on the job!" shouted Jack Fenton getting out of the Fenton RV with his wife.

"Great" said Danny as he saw dodged a blast from his father. "TUCKER! LANCER! PULL UP THE SCHOOL'S GHOST SHIELD TO PROTECT IT FROM SKULKER!...and my father."

"Danny my boy!" said Jack. "Lets capture this ghost together!"

"Hi Hun" said Maddie Fenton as she launched and hit Skulker with a blast from .

"Nice Shot Mom," said Danny. "But if you guys don't mind, I would like to try this on my own."

"Fine" said jack putting down his ecto-Blaster.

"Okay, dear have fun," said Maddie with full confidence in her son. "We'll be in the RV and monitoring you just in case you need help."

"Now Skulker where were we?" said Danny rhetorically charging up an eco-blast. "Oh yeah me getting blow you up putting you into a thermos and sending you back to the Ghost Zone."

"Not so fast Whelp," said Skulker. " Due to the truce tomorrow I wont be able to attack you so I decided to bring a little help. You have your Team Phantom I have team of my own... Meet Team Skulker."

With that Ember McClain and Technus appeared next to Skulker.

"HAHA!" laughed Technus. "Now You will learn what is up Ghost boy, For Technus 3.0 will destroy you."

With that Technus flew down to a truck that had new computers for the school and grew into a green body that looked similar Megaton from the Transformer movies with his mullet head on top.

"NOT THE COMPUTERS!" Shouted Tucker from the school.

"Hey Dipstick,"Ember said. "are you ready for your world to be rocked?"

All was answered by Danny firing Eco-blasts at the three villains. Danny dodged attack after attack from Skulker and Technus.

"How bout I hit you with my best shot," said Ember while turning a knob on her guitar and hitting a power chord that sent a musical missile at Danny.

Danny was stuck struggling with Technus and was about to get hit until a blast destroyed the missile along with three blasts that knocked Technus off him. Danny looked up and saw Valerie in her Red Huntress ,outfit that was now like a combination of her two suits, along with Jazz, Sam, and Tucker Flying up in Fenton Peelers.

"We kinda took you almost getting blown to pieces as you telling us that you need help," said Valerie.

"It's all good," replied Danny with a grin and then turned serious. "Sam and Jazz, you two take on Ember. Tucker and Val, attack Take on Technus and leave old Chrome dome to me."

"On it" said the members of Team Phantom. Danny flew towards Skulker with a grin on his face while his allies fought who he ordered them too.

"Looks like the odds are in my favor on," said Danny.

"We will see half-breed" replied Skulker with a volley of missiles and and rockets aimed at the young hero.

"Why do you even bother," said Danny who corkscrewed as the missiles followed him causing them to hit each other.

While this was going on Tucker and Val where handling Technus.

"If only we could get him to separate from the technology and lock him up," said Tucker dodging a blast and landing on the ground below.

"I know he is worst than that virus that you got a week ago on your PDA," mentioned Valerie firing a blast from her hover board cannon.

"Virus?" said Tucker. "I got it! Val show him everything great about your new suit that we upgraded so that he will want to control it!"

"What?" said Valerie. "Wait I see... HEY Master of Technology! Check out my gear! How do you like these Upgrades"

With that Valerie showed all her weapons and features to Technus.

"Impressive but foolish," said the digital spirit. "For I will have that power now!"

Technus then glowed and turned left his Technus 3,0 body in a form of a lighting bolt and headed towards Valerie. This caused the parts of the computer equipment to reappear and fall to the ground which Tucker was able to catch due to the Peeler. Technus seemed to get inside Valerie's suit and seemed to be trying to control it.

"What is this?" cried Technus. "Nothing is happening'

"My handsome genius boyfriend gave my suit anti-virus software to keep creeps like you out." said Valerie as she shot Technus out of her shaped like a floppy disk into the thermos Tucker was holding.

Jazz and Sam at the same time were holding their own against Ember.

"You will learn to say my name girls," said Ember.

"Who is she talking about?" said Jazz with a smile dodging a blast of dark music.

"I don't know probably some washed up one- hit wonder," said Sam while firing her eco-blaster at Ember.

"You two are really asking for it," said Ember turning a dial to a Nordic hammer. " I don't normally play viking metal but I will make an exception this time.

As Ember played her guitar two hammers that looked like the legendary Thor's appeared chasing Sam and Jazz. The two girls flew in opposite directions communicating on through the Fenton Phones.

"What should we do," asked Jazz.

"I'm not sure," answered Sam.

"Hmm... If the guitar controls everything, said Jazz thinking out loud, "maybe we could use the hammers to crush it."

"Great plan," said Sam. "I knew that Danny got that from some where!"

Jazz smiled as they flew farther apart and then headed straight for Ember, one a little higher and one a little lower than the other until they where right next to Ember. Then they waited until the two hammers where about to hit them, firing blasts at Ember to distract her then Sam flew down and Jazz flew up. When Ember saw what was going on it was too late, "Uh-oh" she said wide eyed as the two hammers collided with her in between crushing her guitar. This caused the hammers to disappear and ember to be dazed.

"Hmm and I always Rock stars were energetic after smashing their guitar," commented Sam while sucking the dazed spirit into a thermos.

"I know what you mean," said Jazz as the both headed to the RV with the thermos along with Valerie and Tucker.

Danny looked said through the Fenton Phones, "Alright guys you can give the thermos to my parents and go back to the school. I can handle Skulker by myself."

The team understood and headed to the school after handing over the captured spirits. Danny then dodged a blast from Skulkers arm cannon. "Time to go on the offensive", Danny thought.

"Hey Skulker looks like your team was beat and it's only you and me now!" shouted Danny.

"Fine by me Ghost Child," said Skulker. "I only brought those two to keep you distracted. I prefer to work alone."

"Is that so" said Danny Firing a highly charged ecto-blast. "Well this should be like old times, chrome dome."

"I AM NOT BALD!," said Skulker.

"Now you are," said Danny flipping over Skulker with his eyes turning blue sending an freeze blast at Skulker head extinguishing the flaming mane.

You will Pay for that whelp, said Skulker in rage melting the ice with another fiery mane and having two buzz saws extend from his back.

"Nice trick how about this?" said Danny curling up in a ball making two duplicates of himself and the three Phantoms blasted the buzz saws and then each flew in their own circular pattern around Skulker looking like a large scale version of an atom.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY," Shouted Skulker as he launched three missiles at the Phantoms. Two of the Phantoms where hit and disappeared but one dodged it. At this point Skulker quickly grabbed the Phantom that wasn't hit and transformed the other hand into a cannon and placed it next to his head. "It ends now whelp," growled Skulker.

"DANNY!" shouted friends and family who were witnessing the event taking place.

Danny smiled and started to glow. "What's going on?" said Skulker but before he could answer the Phantom exploded with a giant blast of ecot-energy and Skulker was knocked. "He was a clone so where...," Skulker said.

"Boo !" said Danny turning visible behind Skulker. "I can go invisible remember. I knew you would be too confident in your own ability."

Before Skulker could respond with an attack Danny shot a blast at a compartment near the back of Skulkers head revealing the tiny true form of Skulker which Danny sucked into a thermos along with the robotic suit. He then flew down to his parents with it and gave to his parents.

"Thanks Danny and have a great day at school," said Maddie Fenton getting in the vehicle while Jack stood outside reenacting his amazing son's battle in the sky.

"Your welcome and I will Mom," replied Danny as he floated to the school.

Danny was about to go human and enter through the Ghost shield until he let out blue mist and heard a giant Explosion. "What!" said Danny as he turned and looked and was shocked. He flew back into the air but his eyes where on the ground. The Fenton RV was on the ground destroyed with blue flames around it "Mom?" he whispered. He saw his father was lying knocked out with a dark stain growing across him. DAD!" he shouted, and then glanced up to see a being that seemed to be a blue skeleton on fire.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT YOU THINK YOUR DOING BUT YOU ARE SERIOUSLY GOING TO PAY!" screamed Danny whose eyes where glowing almost completely green.

**Now I will leave you Hanging. Will Danny Beat the Creature? What will Happen to Freakshow? Will Lancer continue class? What is Dark Phantom's Master Plan? DID THIS AUTHOR KILL OFF THE BELOVED JACK FENTON? I DON'T KNOW...actually I do but I am not going tell :P Check out next time in Chapter Four.**

**A/N: R&R sorry if this seemed two long but I couldn't stop writing due to internet issues. I hope you are enjoying this and I also hope I don't make this saga too short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Danny Phantom. OC's, plots,etc., are mine. **

**A/N: Sorry about the long break between this and the last chapter. I had to take a break from writing for awhile and then school kept me busy along with other things. I hope to be more timely with updates from now on. I want to thank JuneLuxray for reminding me to check grammar before I publish. Sorry about it in the last chapter. I also would like to note that I am going to be using a common idea of a power given to a certain character by fellow authors. Hope you Enjoy-JBHABC09**

Danny Phantom: Light v Dark

_**Last time after he had defeated Skulker...**_

_Danny was about to go human and enter through the Ghost shield until he let out blue mist and heard a giant Explosion. "What!" said Danny as he turned and looked and was shocked. He flew back into the air but his eyes where on the ground. The Fenton RV was on the ground destroyed with blue flames around it "Mom?" he whispered. He saw his father was lying knocked out with a dark stain growing across him. DAD!" he shouted, and then glanced up to see a being that seemed to be a blue skeleton on fire._

_Now on to the action..._

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT YOU THINK YOUR DOING BUT YOU ARE SERIOUSLY GOING TO PAY!" screamed Danny whose eyes where glowing almost completely green.

The evil spirit just howled and made a guttural noise that sounded like a wild big cat's roar with a grin. Green electricity surged around Danny's body along with his symbol glowing green as well.Danny clenched both fist feeling a rage and power that he had never felt before. What looked like a ghostly green mist began to form and circle around Danny in a way that looked like the way he did when he was going ghost. The mist grew around and spun around Danny faster and faster sending electric sparks along with it. The evil spirit shot a beam of fire at the caused an explosion with smoke.

"Danny," said Sam to herself entering Lancer's classroom, seeing the scenes unfold through the windows. "Please be okay."

As the mist and smoke cleared, a form could be seen still floating in the air. At first it seemed like the famous hero but and yet different at the same time. His hair was still the ghostly white that had become so famous but around his head seemed be a helm that looked like a cross between a wrestling helmet and a crown The hero's eyes where completely green and seemed to be more angled than they were normally. Green had replaced all the white on the suit and with his boots extend up near his knees which where covered by Knee guards and gloves that now where gauntlets. His shoulders now had green guards on them as well with a cape that looked like it was connected on either side of the now green symbol on his chest.

"I don't know whats happened but I'm somehow more powerful," thought Danny.

The Darkfire creation tilted its head to the left and right and let two fire balls form in each hand and threw them at Danny. As they headed to the new hero, Danny raised both hands and shot blasts of energy that collided with the fire balls. Danny noticed that the energy seemed more solid than the normal blast he shot.

"Looks like I can take anything you can dish out," said the young hero. "So you have any aces up your sleeve?"

Meanwhile in the school those gathered in the classrooms of Casper High seemed to be frozen in shock.

"What is that?," asked Valarie

"I don't know," said Sam. "It's nothing like anything that I have have ever seen before. Tucker?"

Tucker pulled out his PDA and tapped it a few times. "Nothing on anything like that on file. Only Fire manipulation there is under Ember...but nothing like that thing is doing. Also Danny's ecto signature is reading off the scale here."

"So do you think he will be OK?" said Jazz walking into the classroom.

"I don't know" said Tucker.

In the heat of the battle Danny had been dodging the onslaught of attacks from the creature and firing his own blasts. The creature had almost backed Danny up to the ghost shield around the school before firing what seemed like a shot gun blast of fire balls at the hero.

Danny was able to take anything that hit him without being damaged to bad but the majority of the shots hit the shield that as up.

Hearing Gasps from the school building Danny turned around shocked. "The Ghost shield seems to ,have holes growing in it from the blasts of that thing," thought Danny. "Looks like I am going to have to take a different approach to this. I need fight him up close...Wait that's it."

Danny concentrated his energy in his hands and formed a green shield in one hand and a large green broad sword in the other. "HEY FLAME BUTT! How about I go Medieval on you!" shouted Danny.

As Danny flew towards the creature his shield and sword blocked and deflected attacks away from the school. As the creature noticed this it too formed it's own flaming blade and began to charged the young hero. When the two opponents collided the blades met each other. The Darkfire swung it's weapon downward while Danny blocked the strike with his own sword. The swords clashed against each other to Danny's surprise.

"Hmm.. even though it looks like it's made of fire it can't go through my structures," thought Danny.

With that in mind Danny moved back and threw his shield at the creature. The creature struck the shield with such a force that it was destroyed in an explosion. As the dust cleared Danny seemed to be no where in sight. Then all of the sudden a flash of green was behind the evil monstrosity and as it turned it saw Danny's sword slicing down through it. The two halves of the being faded away.

"I guess it's over," sighed Danny and with a flash of green light he returned to his normal hero look. "Huh that's weird guess it was just temporary."

Danny flew down to the where the blast had hit his parents and couldn't take his eyes off his dad looking limp. His trance was broken when he heard a noise coming from the wreckage of the Fenton battle vehicle. Out of the broken windshield Danny saw his mother crawling out.

"Mom!" Danny said as he ran to her.

Maddie looked dazed and a little bruised but happily embraced her son when they met.

"I'm so glad your okay , Sweetie, but what about your father?" Maddie asked looking at her husband faced down in the stained suit

Before Danny could say anything they heard a groaning coming from that direction

"Dad, are you ok?" asked Danny.

"No son... Said Jack. "That Being melted ….MY FUDGE, MY BATTLE FUDGE!"

Maddie shook her head while Danny pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please tell me you captured that and avenged me Danny," asked Jack grabbing his son by the shoulders .

"Well...," said Danny. "I didn't capture it but I think I got rid of it."

"That's great Danny my boy," said Jack. "Was it a new Ghost Power or something?"

"Not sure," said Danny. "I am still trying to figure it out."

Before another comment could be made Damion Grey showed up in an Axion Labs vehicle.

"Jack. Maddie Danny!" said Mr. Grey. "Is everything alright? Your Vehicle sensor said it was destroyed."

"Were fine Damion," said Maddie. "Just a little paranormal trouble as usual. I guess we are going to have to build another one."

"Oh we are already on schedule for a replacement one for you guys already," said Mr. Grey. "We were just surprised that this one lasted this long with Jack."

"That's great," said Maddie. "Do you mind if I email you some upgrades that I want added to it, just in case what attacked us today wasn't the only one of it's kind?"

"Not a problem," said Mr. Grey. "We should have it ready after the major festivities tomorrow before the party for Danny begins. By the way."\

"Thanks Damion," said Maddie. "Now Danny, Your father and I are going to get a ride home from Damion. So I guess we will see you after school."

"Save the entire planet and ghost zone and she still worries about," thought Danny and then answered his mother. "Sure Mom, after all that I don't think I'm going to do anything else so I can be ready for tomorrow."

"Ok Sweetie," said Maddie as she hugged her child and then left with her her husband and Mr. Grey as the Axion people cleaned up the wreckage.

Danny changed back into his normal teenageself and went back into the school. As he was going back to his class he could see classes peering out the door to get a glimpse of him and heard gasps from underclassmen that he passed in the hallway. When he reached his classroom he opened the door and heard clapping and cheering for his actions.

"I was just doing my job," said Danny as he blushed as an automatic response.

"FENTON THAT WAS BEASTLY!" Shouted Kwan.

"Good Job little bro," Said Jazz as she hugged him and left the room.

"Dude that was epic," said Tucker. "How did you do that transformation thing?"

But before Danny could say anything Mr. Lancer spoke, "Alright class I am happy as you are that Mr. Fenton saved us and the school from that ghost, but please remember that this is still a class that you need to pass! Now could someone please try and give an example of a ballad."

"Ooo! Ooo! Mr. Lancer," said Dash. "Let me try!"

"I have a feeling I am going to regret this but Why not," sighed Lancer under his breath. "Ok Mr. Baxter go ahead."

Dash cleared his throat, "Oh Say can you see by the schools whole fright, Did that Ghostly ghoul did put up a fight, Though it seemed that our hope was done. Until Danny Phantom kicked that ghost's butt and victory won."

"Not exactly what I was expecting or wanted, but it will do." said Lancer as the bell rang. "Class your assignment is due in two days."

As the students left the classroom Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie walked together to a clear area in the halls.

"Okay, to answer the question about the transformation, is that I have no idea," said Danny. "It just sort of happened to me when I got upset because I saw my Dad laying there."

"Hmm...," said Sam. "Maybe you should ask Frostbite about it tomorrow if he shows up?"

"Good idea," said Danny looking at his schedule. "Hey what class is FP because it's the only thing we have left?"

"Well Captain Clueless," said Valerie rolling her eyes. "That means Free Period and we can leave and go home ,or my case work, unless we need to do research of some kind in the library. Remember the school gave it to the four of us because of our duties in exchange for getting this years and next years history/social studies credits out of the way this summer with that online class."

"That reminds me," said Tucker. "I have to go get stuff ready for the Parade tomorrow."

"Ok Later, you two _Love Birds_," said Danny with a grin getting a couple of dirty looks from the couple.

"Seems fair after all those years of teasing us," said Sam smirking. "So what are your plans Ghost Boy."

"Um go home, rest, maybe do some research on what attacked my parents," said Danny.

"Sounds fun," said Sam. "Mind if I walk over before supper, after I drive home and take care of some things?"

"Do I ever?" said Danny as he kissed her.

"I'll take that as a yes then," said Sam smiling.

"You two should really watch it around school," said Jazz out of nowhere. " Even Free period is still a school time."

"Fine Jazz," said Danny annoyed.

"Tell mom I'm coming by for supper after I drop off my classes work at my apartment," said Jazz/

"Will do," said Danny Walking out of the school with his arm around Sam.

_Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone..._

The flames were beginning to die down around where Freakshow had been. Lydia watched in Terror while Dark Phantom grinned.

"He's not in any danger if that's what your worried about,"said the evil being."I am only giving him a some power to make him more useful to me. Besides even if you tried you wouldn't be able to stop me, especially now that I have this much power."

Lydia looked at Dark Phantom and back to the spot where the flames were slowly fading. When the circle finally touched the ground a figure that seemed to be kneeling stood up and revealed to be Freak show. He looked like a cross between a Knight and a court jester clad in maroon looking armor and a helmet of that had two curved points going downward. In his hand was a staff with a ram's head on top.

"I feel incredible," said the twisted circus master. "The only time I have felt more powerful is when I had the Reality Gauntlet."

"I am happy you like the new you," said Phantom. "That armor will give you some of the abilities that I know you envy so much. Let's just say that is for in exchange your loyalty to my cause. If I fell that you are not truly with me I have the power to take it away...or worse."

Though the comment seemed to shock him internally the trained circus master responded in a calm fashion.

"I understand," said Freakshow with a theatrical bow. "You have given me freedom and power and I will give you my loyalty."

"Good," said Dark Phantom as Fright Knight came barreling in with his skeleton men.

"My Liege we have found the Gauntlet," said the spectral knight as he handed the artifact to Dark Phantom. "We had to be quick and stealthy because it seems we are not the only ones searching for the object and it's jewels."

"That is fine." said Dark Phantom. "Even if they find some of the stones before us, they are useless with out the gauntlet. Keep searching but do not let anyone see you"

"Understood sire," said Fright Knight handing over the powerful item over to his master.

"So what will you do with that item?" said Freak Show. ""Because I have used it before and would be more than..."

"Thank you Freakshow," interrupted Dark Phantom placing the Reality Gauntlet onto his hand then having it fade into it. "But I don't think that will be necessary. When the _time_ comes I will use it but now on to bigger issues. I take it there is a truce tomorrow since I scanned your knowledge when I gave you your new look."

"Yes, Ever since that wretched boy became a savior they gave him a stupid holiday twice a year and a truce with the Ghost Zone," said Freakshow. "So an attack would be unwise if your not ready to reveal that your here."

"True, " said Dark Phantom. "But that doesn't mean Chaos won't ensue during the celebration."

"What do you mean?," questioned Freakshow.

"There must be some humans that do not approve of him besides the GIW, Correct?" asked Phantom.

"Well there are a few activists that are more than displeased of the halfa." said Freakshow.

"Good," said Phantom. "Part of your powers is the ability to disguise you. I am going to send you to the human realm where the there should be a warehouse full of weapons that Vlad Masters created. Give the weapons to those activists and travel back when you are done."

"Of course," said Freakshow who changed back into his old appearance and tipped the bowler hat.

**A/N What fate falls for Danny and his friends? What is the Master Plan of Dark Phantom? Will Jack Eat Fudge?(the answer of that one is obvious). **

**Thanks again for waiting. For those of you that are Batman fans I have some ideas of a one shot in my mind that I am working on. R/R but no flames please!**


End file.
